So Kinky
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: Dib has gotten the new and improved version of the alien sleep cuffs as seen in The Nightmare Begins. ZADR.


**A/N: This is an Idea that popped into my head watching a random youtube vid. entitled 'What the Irk?' I reccomend watching it before the Irkens take over the Earth and vids like that are made illegal by the tallests or before you die. Whichever comes first. But still R&R please! It means a lot to me. Yes, this is going to be full of random fluff type shit because, I love fluff and my boyfriend just broke up with me so I'm writing this as like a stress reliver ^^ Marie-out.**

**I don't own IZ I'm just a perverted fangirl worshiping the epicness that is IZ**

I ran down the halls of the Skool. It felt so good to be free for the summer. I've always pefered the cold of winter but the freedom of summer is so much better. I don't have to deal with the idiots from Skool and I get to fight with Zim more often.

I don't know why I like fighting with Zim so much. Mabie it has something to do with the fact that he's the closest thing I've everr had to a friend or because he's an alien. But forwhatever reason I love being around him.

'MY PACKAGE IS HERE!' I shouted in excitement as I stepped onto our front doorstep.

The little square marked with the UFO Hunter's Weekly trademark and my address contained another set of alien disabling handcuffs I'd ordered. I immediately tore open the box and dumped out all the packing peanuts. Why they called them 'packing peanuts' I'm not sure. But anyway the black cuffs were much sturdier than the last ones so hopefully Zim won't bust them like he did the last set. With hopes high I darted down the street to Zim's house.

I dodged the gnomes as I busted down Zim's door. Of course his insane robot Gir was rolling around on the floor shouting 'Rick' or something like that...

'BIG HEADeD BOY JUST GOT RICK ROLLED!' He screamed as he tackled me and clung to my head.

'Ha ha Gir, now can you tell me where Zim is?' I asked trying not to fling the robot at the wall and bust him.

'Mastah went down into the lab! Here! I'll show you!' He screamed before running off and diving down the kitchen trashcan.

The elevator ride was very irritating, I mean with Gir endlessly babbling about my supposed big head and the cheesy irken elevator music playing I was ready to go mad.

Finally it ended after a few millenia passed...

Zim was sitting in front of his monitor clicking away at his keyboard full of little symbols I didn't understand comletely unaware of me until Gir screamed.

'MASTAH! THE BIG HEADED BOY HAS COME TO SEE YOU! HE LOVES YOU!'

'What? No I do not!' I objected to the little robot rolling around on the floor.

The Irken swiveled around and lunged at me with his robotic legs. I ducked and rolled under him and held my new alien sleep cuffs at him to try and grasp him in them.

He turned around and looked at me weird, 'So Kinky...' he said with a weird english accent.

'What?' I'd said before dropping them down to my sides to stop and think about what he had said.

With that he pinned me to the wall with his robotic legs and snacked the cuffs from my hands.

'I doubt these work Dib-thing but they'll be perfect for keeping you restrained.' He said with an abesoulutely sinister grin spread heavily across his face.

'Please don't kill me!' I shouted as he cuffed me and hung them on one of his spider legs.

'No, no Dib-worm, you may be a puny human but you can still bring ZIM pleasure.' He'd said as he took off his black gloves and folded them neatly. 'And besides, you brought this onto yourself by bringing those kinky things with you.'

'What are you going to do to me?' I screamed in terror as his boots came off and were set neatly next to the gloves on his desk.

'Oh, nothing Dib-hyuman, it's a matter of what you're going to do for me.' He hissed seductively as he removed his reddish-pink shirt and set it aside.

'Wha-what do you mean?' I questioned scared as he removed his black latex pants and set them away.

'Take a guess.' He hissed as his anteanne started bobbling ommiting a scent that reminded me of cherries. He sloppily tore away my clothing and tossed it to the gound without a care.

'No, I won't do it, whatever you're wanting to do!' I screamed as he pulled down my black boxers and stared at me a bit.

He lowered me down a bit the smell of cherries was overwhelming. It was nice. Losing contact with my logical self I leane forward as possible and kissed the red eyed irken.

I could feel his slight shock as I kissed him but it quickly went away. He traced his hands up my scarred chest. Everry one of the scars caused by him.

I could feel my arousal building as he traced his reptillian tongue across my bottom lip and into my mouth. It was positively in-human what he could do with his tongue. But giving him that he wasn't human I had nowhere to complain, and besided even if he was human I wouldn't complain either. This was the greatest moment I've ever really experienced...Well minus the thought that I'm a gay xenophile but I don't care.

I reached my hand down to where he should be only to find nothing there.

'Uh Zim?' I asked in puzlement.

'Keep going hyuman.' He hissed nuzzling into my chest.

'But I thought you were a guy.'

'I am, I'll explain later you hyumans are inferior to higher irken bodies.'

Ignoring the last comment I moved down a bit more to find a small wet slit about the length of a half dollar.

'Will it fit?' I asked not wanting to hurt my newfound lover.

'Yes.' he replied moving himself closer.

Not wanting to disappoint I slid my finger in only to recieve a small moan from the shorter irken.

Liking this I moved my fingers in and out of him a few times until I was sure I wouldn't hurt him.

A gasp followed by a long moan escaped from my irken as I entered him.

'Are you allright? Do you want to stop?' I asked, not wanting to hurt him.

He just groaned in responsed and bounced himself off my chest.

Taking the hint I slowly at first pumped him slowly increasing speed.

Gir, unknowingly, was taking pictures of us as we made love, his screams of joy drained out by our moans and screams. I swear we could've been heard back at my house three blocks away but I didn't care. I was here, now, with my irken invader.

I don't remember what happened after I orgasamed but when I woke up Zim was in my arms and I was happy.

Now, we have a wonderful set of twin smeets named Androminia and Millinea. Zim and I are happy together and my father still regrets having me in the first place.

The End

**A/N: Okay, weird ending I know but It's done. I 3 reviews. If I made any mistakes please notify me. Please don't flame. If I get lots of flames then I won't write anymore then the people who do like my work will hunt you down and eat your brains and rape your dead body. Okay, I'll shut up now Marie-Out.**


End file.
